Dejame ser el chico de tus sueños
by yeszcullen
Summary: Bella siempre ha tenido en mente a su hombre ideal, y pronto lo encuentra en Edward. Solo hay un detalle, ese chico ideal debe ser 3 años mayor que ella, y ¡él es 3 años MENOR! Con la ayuda de Alice y su familia entera y amigos luchará por enamorar a Bella. ¿Cómo le hará Edward para ganarse su corazón? ¿Es de verdad importante la edad o Bella esconde un secreto clave? EPOV mini-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí de nuevo con nueva historia. Espero les agrade esta historia que apareció un día de la nada...**

**Pondré en espera a "Un Ángel Condenado" la inspiración aún no me dice exactamente a donde llevaremos esa historia, pero estaré trabajando en ambas.**

**Espero disfruten de este nuevo Fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el plot y dialogos son obra mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Supe desde un principio que esto no iba a funcionar. Lo había sabido y lo había ignorado totalmente. Aun no estaba seguro de porqué creí que lograría mantener algo de esta magnitud oculto. Incluso con la ayuda de mi familia entera y su desacuerdo ante la locura que había planeado.

Pero, claro, no me podían culpar. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? En ese caso yo debía culpar a mis padres por dejarme a mí a lo último. Sí, era más fácil culparlos. No me importaba saber que era yo el único a quien culpar.

Sí ellos no me podían culpar, yo menos.

A quien debía culpar era a Bella Swan, por ser tan malditamente hermosa, inteligente, astuta, graciosa y tantas cosas más. Por esos ojos marrones tan extrañamente profundos y brillantes, por esa inconscientemente coqueta sonrisa, por arrugar su nariz al sonreí, por esa pequeña V que se formaba entre sus ojos al pensar en algo profundamente, la forma en que bajaba la mirada al sonrojarse, cuando reía y sonaba a música, la manera en que su cabello reflejaba al sol... y la lista podía seguir infinitamente.

Claro, al final de cada argumento, sabía que era yo y solamente yo el culpable de mí dilema.

Porque Bella Swan amaba la ilusión que yo representaba. El caballero en armadura y caballo blanco que añoraba, el chico perfecto, sacado de sus sueños. Yo representaba tal imagen.

Solo había un pequeño problema; o grande, dependiendo de la perspectiva con que lo vieras.

Ese príncipe sacado de sus fantasías era, tenía que ser – no era opcional – mayor 3 años que ella. Bella apenas tenía 21 años y quería un hombre de 24 años. Y el problema a mí dilema era que yo tenía... 18 años.

No sabía como había logrado mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo. pero mí fachada había sido descubierta y ahora estaba jodido.

Estaba completa y irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella.

Ahora solo tenía que lograr convencer a la chica de mis sueños, que yo Edward Cullen podía ser el hombre de sus sueños, de su vida a pesar de tener 3 años menos de lo que quería.

Sí, sonaba fácil. Pero, no, no lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué me dicen?<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, y ojalá se animen y dejen un review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1. UN VISTAZO AL PASADO**

Tres días.

Solamente setenta y dos horas más y oficialmente cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Ya estaba cansado de ser el pequeño de la familia, en especial teniendo a un hermano como Emmett siendo el más grande y una hermana, Alice, de por medio.

Había vivido casi dieciocho años soportando sus chistes, burlas, juegos, trampas y más; pero al final tendrían mis anhelados dieciocho años. Estaba contando los días, no los minutos como Emmett juraba que estaba haciendo. Bueno, quizás un poco. Estaba desesperado.

Era todo lo que deseaba, que finalmente el 17 de Junio llegara ya. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? No era tan difícil avanzar con menos lentitud. Estaba que todo era parte de un plan maquiavélico para enojarme.

No dejaría que me molestara. Llegaría tarde o temprano, quisiera o no. Y yo estaría esperando.

Miré a mi reloj, revisando por milésima vez mi reloj para saber la hora exacta. Todavía había algo de tiempo que matar antes de que fuera hora.

Caminé por el pasillo, recorriendo a un paso lento e impaciente el largo tramo a mí recamara. Mirando de reojo las fotografías de Emmett, Alice y mías a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Era vergonzoso verlas cada vez que caminaba ese pasillo a mi cuarto.

No entendía por qué rayos Esme querría torturarnos de esta manera. Insistía que era un gusto para ella, vernos cada vez que pasara por este estúpido "pasillo de los recuerdos" como le gustaba llamarlo. Era tonto, este era el tercer piso y solo nosotros teníamos recamara aquí. La oficina de Carlisle, mi padre, y el cuarto de ambos se encontraba en el segundo piso.

A veces creía que lo hacía para avergonzarnos, pero sabía que en realidad no era así.

Justamente por esa razón, jamás nadie fuera de nosotros tres y alguno que otro amigo muy cercano tenía permitido caminar por ese pasillo a nuestros cuartos.

Ellos eran únicamente Rosalie y Jasper Hale; la mejor amiga de Alice, novio de Emmett, también, y mi mejor amigo, y novio de mí hermana. Absolutamente nadie más conocía este lado de la casa, ni la conocería.

Entré a mí recamara y tomé un libro para continuar con la lectura que había dejado pendiente. Luego me senté en la cama y me recosté, poniéndome cómodo. La casa estaba a toda mi disposición. Carlisle estaba aun en el hospital y Esme había salido a tomar un café con la madre de Rosalie y Jasper.

Por eso gruñí cuando escuché su chispeante y muy burbujeante voz fuera de casa.

Uno creería que alguien tan pequeña y diminuta como mi hermana Alice, que parecía la menor entre Emmett y yo, no tendría tan buenos pulmones para soportar tan chillona voz.

Me asomé por la ventana de mí cuarto que miraba al frente, después de dejar mi libro en la mesita de a lado de la cama, para ver a Alice esperar a que alguien – con quien sea que haya estado platicando – bajara del Porche que mis padres le habían obsequiado al ser aceptada en la Universidad de Washington.

Se suponía que no estuviera aquí. Era un jueves, ella no volvía a casa hasta el viernes o incluso los sábados.

Regresé a mi cama y me dejé caer con un "puff", enterrando mi rostro en la almohada. Luego rodé hasta quedar recostado en mi espalda.

No quería ver a nadie en estos momentos, aunque era mucho más aceptable ver a Alice que a Emmett. Justamente hoy, la maestra de Biología me había reprobado por corregirla. Pero, ¿que se suponía que hiciera? Ella estaba equivocada, yo no. No me iba a quedar callado.

Pero el que me hubiera reprobado disminuía muchísimo mis posibilidades de ser aceptado en Dartmouth. Realmente quería ir a New Hampshire el próximo otoño. Tenía que seguir los pasos de Carlisle, quería estudiar medicina. Y no me podía quedar atrás. Emmett estaba en su último año en Yale, con una beca en futbol; Alice en Seattle estudiando Comunicación, algo que hacía muy bien.

Gruñí. Tenía que ser aceptado en Dartmouth. Aunque ahora no estaba seguro de cómo sucedería.

¡Ay, maldición! Volví a rodar sobre mi estomago, mí rostro enterrado en la entupida almohada que Esme había tejido para mí. Golpeé un poco, bueno, mucho, con tanta fuerza como quería y pude la cama. Sentí un poco de mí frustración salir con eso.

Suspiré y me levanté. Hora de llamar a papá. No quería recurrir a él. Quería reparar esto yo solo.

Pero, ¡hey! solo tenía diecisiete años.

Necesitaba que mi padre arreglara esto. Porque no me iba a quedar fuera de la Universidad que toda mi vida había deseado ser parte de ella por ser más inteligente que la entupida maestra de una escuela secundaria del pequeñísimo pueblo de Forks, Washington.

No, no iba a dejar que la Sra. Keaton me impidiera realizar mi sueño realidad. Ya tenía todo mi futuro universitario planeado y ella no lo iba a estropear.

Carlisle – aunque no me agradara aprovecharme de eso – tenía muchos contactos que serían de ayuda.

Saqué mi teléfono al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta del frente abrirse.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" la animada voz de Alice resonó en el silencio. La ignoré y marqué el número de papá. Alice pronto notaría que ni Carlisle ni Esme estaban en casa.

"¿Esme?"

_Ring..._

"¿Carlisle?" su voz se acercaba.

_Ring..._

"¿Edward?" podía escucharla ya en el pasillo.

¿Volaba o algo así? ¿Tenía alguna habilidad secreta para caminar tan rápido?

_Ring..._

¿Qué rayos?

"¿Hola?" Alice volvió a llamar y estaba a punto de rendirme y contestar a Alice cuando Carlisle finalmente se decidió a responder su celular.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?" su voz calmada sonó. Podía verlo frente a su escritorio bajando algún expediente importante que lo haya mantenido absorto como para no contestar antes.

"Papá, necesito tu ayuda," quizá exageré algo la desesperación en mí voz, o quizá no tanto.

De cualquier forma, Carlisle se alertó. "¿Tuviste algún accidente? ¿Todo bien?" su voz subió un octavo, tornándose preocupada. "Edward, dime qué pasa, hijo."

Suspiré. "Si me dejaras hablar..."

"Claro, lo siento," se disculpó y podía claramente verlo tratar de relajarse. "Te escucho."

Me pasé una mano por el cabello. En estos momentos, estaba seguro debía ser un desastre después de tanta ansiedad.

"Rayos, Edward," escuché a Alice justo antes de que abriera la puerta de mí cuarto de un azote. "Sé que estas aquí, vi tu auto."

Volteé a verla al mismo tiempo que Carlisle preguntaba, "¿Esa fue Alice?"

Apunté a mi celular y le dije "Es papá" sin articular sonido alguno. Sus ojos se agrandaron y murmuró muy bajo. "Mierda."

Reí entre dientes. "¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, papá?" me estremecí y Alice me señaló que se iría con un silencioso ruego de que intercediera por ella.

"¿Qué fue eso?" su voz estaba totalmente molesta.

"Ah, sí," respondí, tratando de sonar casual. "Alice se desesperó por mí falta de respuesta, supongo."

Carlisle murmuró un, "Mmhm," y luego dijo, "Ya hablaré yo con ella al verla."

Ni siquiera notó que era un jueves por la tarde, y que en lugar de estar aquí en casa debería estar en Seattle en la Universidad. No estaba seguro si su distracción se debía a mi llamada de auxilio, a que oyera a Alice maldiciendo o qué.

"Me decías, entonces..." su voz había vuelto a la normalidad al menos.

"Sí, ahmm," tartamudeé. "La Sra. Keaton... bueno, verás..."

Carlisle me interrumpió. "¿La Sra. Keaton, tu maestra de Biología?" asentí, aunque sabía que no podía verme. "Espero no te hayas enfrentado a ella nuevamente, hijo. Ya hablamos de eso."

Gruñí internamente.

Esto no lucía bien. El timbre sonando me distrajo un segundo, y caminé hacia la ventana que daba al frente para ver quien había llegado.

"Lo sé," le respondí, asomándome para descubrir una vieja, horrible y destartalada camioneta a lado del llamativo Porche de mí hermana, una Chevy roja que debería pertenecer a un museo no a las calles. "Pero juro que fue injusto esta vez."

"¿Qué cosa fue injusta?" Carlisle me preguntó, su voz tomando un matiz sospechoso.

"Me reprobó," y ahora mí voz sonaba a un lloriqueo y quejumbroso a la vez. "Por saber más que ella. Eso no es justo, ¿no crees?"

Carlisle suspiró. "Sabía que esto pasaría."

"Me preocupa no ser aceptado en Dartmouth por esto, papá."

"Lo entiendo. Dime exactamente qué pasó," me pidió y yo me lancé a explicarle todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalle.

Al terminar agregué, "No me puede reprobar por ser más inteligente que ella," mí voz tornándose un poco arrogante.

"Por favor dime que no le dijiste eso," Carlisle rogó.

"Bueno..." murmuré. "Creo que por eso me reprobó."

"Oh, Edward," dijo mí padre, soltando algunas risillas. "Ojala hubiera visto su rostro."

Solté una carcajada. "Sí, no tenía precio."

Carlisle tomó aire profundamente y al soltarlo dijo, "Veré que puedo hacer, hijo. No te preocupes."

"Gracias, papá," respondí sinceramente.

"No le digas nada a tu madre," me dijo antes de despedirse.

"Ni que fuera tonto," murmuré a mí mismo mientras colgaba para terminar la llamada.

Entonces las escuché.

"_¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, Alice?"_ una voz femenina se oyó, quizá a lo largo de toda la casa. Apostaba que esa voz le pertenecía a la persona que vi a Alice esperar que bajara del Porche.

Me dirigí a la puerta y salí de mi cuarto.

Si Alice esperaba mantener su búsqueda en secreto, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Caminé por el pasillo, sintiendo como si todas las miradas en las fotos estuvieran en mí. Me coloqué en las escaleras, sin bajar por completo al segundo piso donde Alice y su amiga estaban.

"Ya casi, Angela," mi hermana contestó en un tono más bajo que el de la otra chica, quien ahora sabía se llamaba Angela.

"¿Por qué te escondes, Alice?" una tercera voz me hizo brincar, y entonces recordé a la Chevy que había visto llegar. "Se supone que estas en tu casa," su voz era bromista y dulce.

Cerré mis ojos por un segundo. Esa voz era perfecta. Y yo nunca había eso de una voz. De repente me encontré bajando las escaleras, para ver si podía echar un vistazo sin ser descubierto..

Alice habló entonces y me hizo detenerme. "Cállate, Bells," dijo en broma, pero era obvio que también hablaba en serio. "Sé que papá guardó mi portafolios en algún lugar."

¿Portafolio? Oh, sí, claro.

Esas fotos eran un tesoro para Carlisle y Esme, así que de seguro no las encontraría fácilmente.

Las dos chicas rieron y Bella habló al mismo tiempo, haciendo muy fácil que supiera cual era su risa. Me encontré riendo como tonto al escucharla. "Creo que eran tan feas que las enterraron, Al."

Más risas, y un gruñido de mí hermana.

Fácilmente la veía haciendo su puchero. "Papá y mamá nunca harían algo así. Soy su favorita."

"Aja," las dos chicas murmuraron entre más risillas.

Y ya no lo pude evitar más. Bajee los últimos escalones y me asomé al pasillo de la segunda planta. Se oían voces y más risillas y bromas dirigidas a Alice, mientras continuaba buscando seguramente.

Ya que parecía que le tomaría algo de tiempo en hallar su preciado portafolio, avancé sigilosamente a la puerta que habían dejado entreabierta de la oficina de Carlisle.

Entonces la vi.

Y rayos, sino supe en ese momento que estaba jodido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y espero escuchar de ustedes.**

**...**

**No esperen los capítulos en cierta fecha, iré subiendolos como los vaya terminando, así que tenganme paciencia :)**

**Gracias..**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes e historia de Twilight (Crepúsculo) son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es obra mía.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente llega el segundo capítulo. Agradezcanle a una noche de insomnio gracias a algo llamado "Parálisis del sueño" que sufrí ayer en la noche, fue horrible, pero al final dio como resultado que terminara este capítulo, algo bueno de algo malo, ¿cierto?**

**Si les gustó el capítulo pasado, que gusto, sino, espero les guste este... Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas :)**

****DISCLAIMER: los personajes e historia de Twilight (Crepúsculo) son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es obra mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. EL ENGAÑO COMIENZA<strong>

Sí, estaba total y realmente jodido.

Ella era como la visión de un ángel. Dios, estaba dispuesto a apostar a que no había ángel más hermoso que esta chica frente a mis ojos.

Estaba viendo como idiota a la chica más bonita que jamás imaginé ver. Ni siquiera era rubia. Siempre había salido con rubias, algo que a mí hermano de cabello negro no le agradaba. Pero esta chica no era igual, había algo. Tenía una melena del color del chocolate derretido, que sobresalía intensamente con su piel blanca, con solo un toque rosado en sus mejillas, de tanto reír, probablemente. Tenía el rostro de la forma de un corazón, lo cual la hacía ver incluso más perfecta. Sus labios rosados dejaban entrever una sonrisa de blancos y perfectamente delineados dientes. Una pequeña y simétrica nariz, y luego sus ojos... ¡oh, esos ojos! Tenían la mirada más profunda e intensa que había visto en unos ojos oscuros como el chocolate, brillaban con fuerza, incluso sin demasiada luz.

Tengo que aceptar que tuve que sacudir mí cabeza y pestañear un par de veces antes de detenerme, mirarla otra vez para comprobar que no estuviera alucinando.

¡Gracias a Dios no lo estaba!

Sabía que debía actuar de inmediato; entrar a ese cuarto y hacer uso de mis "encantos" como les llamaban algunas chicas.

Mirarla, sonreírle y decir algo encantador.

Había solo dos problemas que me detuvieron en el momento. Primero, no lucía como el tipo de chicas que caería a mis pies con tan solo actuar; y segundo, era amiga de mí hermana, lo cual significaba que era muy probable que fuera de su edad, tres años mayor que yo.

Doblemente jodido ahora. Esto no lucía bien.

Tenía que hacer algo si quería a esta hermosa chica. Y no podía simplemente entrar y presentarme. ¿O sí? No, necesitaba una excusa. Una buena excusa.

"¿Dónde rayos esta?" escuché a Alice renegar y más risitas de parte de sus amigas. "Debe estar aquí. Sé que en algún debe estar."

"Duh," Bella, estaba seguro, murmuró. "¿Tu crees?"

Sonreí al escucharla. Claramente estaba siendo sarcástica. Y me agradaba que fuera capaz de molestar a mí hermana.

"Eres tan graciosa, Isabella," su voz sonaba más seria. Alice se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Y eso nunca era algo bueno para su compañía.

Entonces algo hizo clic en mí cabeza.

Me di un manotazo en la frente por ser tan tonto que resonó en la casi vacía casa. Puse mi mano en mi boca al escuchar que todo sonido en la oficina de Carlisle cesaba, y me alejé lentamente al escuchar a las chicas preguntarse "¿Qué fue eso?" a un lugar donde no fuera descubierto.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta me hizo encogerme.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Alice. "¿Eres tu?"

Traté de mantenerme como estaba para no ser descubierto.

Escuché a Alice gruñir y cerrar la puerta. "No hay nada," dijo y su voz era apenas audible.

"¿Quién es Edward?" preguntó la otra voz, Angela.

Los ruidos de búsqueda volvieron a llenar el silencio. Alice estaba muy desesperada.

"Mí hermano," Alice respondió simple y ausentemente. Al parecer, además de desesperada estaba muy concentrada en la tarea que estaba realizando.

Un coro de "ah" se escuchó, y luego silencio hasta que mí maldito celular empezó a sonar. De nuevo, el silencio reinó en la oficina de papá y Alice murmuró. "Si, es Edward. Solo ignórenlo."

No hubo respuesta, o sí la hubo, no la escuché, ya que salí como fiera corriendo hacia las escaleras y subí a mí cuarto.

Estaba seguro nuevamente.

Y sabía quien debía estar llamando. Carlisle.

"¿Bueno?" contesté algo fuera de aire, y tomé un profundo suspiro para calmarme.

"¿Edward, hijo, estas bien?" preguntó Carlisle, algo preocupado.

Juro que este hombre se preocupaba demasiado cuando se trataba de salud. Quizá era por ser medico o algo natural en él. Recordaba una vez que Alice había estado demasiado cera de la fogata por un largo rato, luego había tomado un sorbo de refresco y tragado mal al reírse al mismo tiempo, o intentar reírse de una broma de Emmett. Había tosido como nunca. Carlisle había volado de su asiento y estado a su lado en un segundo.

"¿Qué pasa?" había preguntado, todo preocupado y en modo de pánico. Revisando su pulso, frente, ojos... "¿Estas bien? Estas hirviendo, cariño."

Alice solo tenía cuatro años y estaba asustada por la reacción de papá, así que no decía nada y Carlisle se angustió aun más, aunque Esme le aseguraba que estaba bien. La velada terminó con nosotros tres, Emmett de 7 años jugando con su nuevo celular y yo llorando en brazos de mamá en la sala de espera del Hospital de Forks esperando que papá se asegurara que no había nada fuera de lo normal con la pobre Alice.

Bueno, siendo honesto, yo no lo recordaba. Apenas tenía un año, pero es una de las historias favoritas de Esme que cuenta cada vez que puede para completa vergüenza de mí hermana.

"Estoy bien," dije, volviendo al presente. "Solo me falta un poco el aire. Subí corriendo."

"Ah," Carlisle respondió, algo confundido. "¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Yo, ah... solo lo hice," no iba a ponerme a explicarle el porqué de mí huida.

"De acuerdo," Carlisle murmuró en ese tono que insinuaba algo de locura en nuestras acciones. Lo cual casi siempre era acertado. "¿Ya estas bien como para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?"

Oh, Dios. ¿Eran buenas o malas noticias?

No estaba seguro de querer escucharlas si eran malas noticias. Pero si preguntaba que eran, "buenas o malas", y eran malas, entonces sabría de que trataba. Terminaba perdiendo de cualquier forma.

Algo con lo que no lidiaba muy bien, perder. Ugh.

Apenas podía creer que tuviera que pasar por esto justo antes de mi cumpleaños. Lo iba a arruinar todo.

Pero me di un poco de valor y dije, "Tan bien como podría estar," y me senté en la cama. "Escúpelo, papá."

"Primero que nada, yo no escupo, hablo," habló tan seriamente que causó que me riera un poco. Me ignoró. "Y segundo, tengo buenas-" mi corazón revoloteo antes de parase. "-y malas noticias."

Suspiré. Lo sabía, no sabía porque me decepcionaba.

Adiós Dartmouth y vida universitaria. Adiós fiesta de cumpleaños. Adiós graduación. Adiós futuro medico.

Sí, estaba siendo dramático.

Carlisle me sacó de mi pesimismo. "¿Cuáles quieres primero?"

Resoplé. "¿Bromeas? Las malas, por supuesto."

"Lo supuse," Carlisle murmuró. "Pero te aconsejaría que elijas las buenas."

Huh. No me gustaba eso, no sabía porqué.

Pero lo escuché. "Bien. Suéltalo."

"Bien, aquí va," Carlisle suspiró y yo me preparé para lo peor. Era demasiado joven para que mi vida terminara aquí y por una estupidez. ¿Qué tan tonta era la Sra. Keaton para no saber eso? "La mala noticia, hijo, es-" Rayos, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. "-que la Sra. Keaton quiere una disculpa."

Solté de golpe mi respiración. Ni siquiera había notado que la estaba sosteniendo mientras escuchaba a Carlisle.

Eso no era remotamente cercano a lo que esperaba. "Claro," murmuré de regreso. "Puedo manejar eso. No es tan malo."

Una pausa.

¿Qué? No creía que pudiese ser peor que eso. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno..."

No me estaba gustando esto. "Dilo, papá."

"La disculpa debe ser frente a la clase, además de admitir que ella tiene la razón," mí boca se abrió de golpe.

¡Qué!

"Y sé que tienes la razón, Edward," Carlisle se apresuró, seguramente sabiendo que iba a protestar. "Pero la buena noticia es que la calificación no ha sido registrada aun y solo con la disculpa tendrás un nueve. Asunto arreglado."

¿Un nueve? ¿Asunto arreglado?

¿Estaba loco? ¿Estaba loca? ¡Un maldito nueve! Eso definitivamente estropearía mi curriculum. Aunque debía aceptar que la idea era tentadora. Quedaría como tonto si me disculpaba y todos mis compañeros creerían que la Sra. Keaton tenía la razón. Dejaría que llegaran a la Universidad equivocados para darse cuenta que eran unos tontos.

¿A quien le importaba?

Ciertamente a mí no. Y yo iría a Dartmouth y demostraría que ese nueve no era mío.

Bueno, la decisión estaba tomada.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. "¿Entonces, hijo?"

Suspiré, resignado.

"Sé que no es lo que querías, pero es lo mejor y más político que podremos obtener de la Sra. Keaton," dijo Carlisle en un tono de negocios. "Tu mejor que yo lo sabes. Es una mujer terca."

"Lo sé," respondí. Me sentía vencido.

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Le prometí a la Sra. Keaton que le hablaría de regreso para decirle tu decisión."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No tengo otra opción más que aceptar, papá. Tu mismo lo dijiste, es lo mejor que obtendré de ella," mi voz se estaba tornando enojada.

"Calma, Edward," y ahora su voz era la de un medico frente a un paciente. "Tu madre y yo sabemos que eres mejor. No importa si es nueve o diez."

"Sí, ya lo sé, papá," ni siquiera podía sonar agradecido. "Solo estoy frustrado."

"Entiendo," un corto silencio. "Llamaré a la Sra. Keaton y discutiremos los detalles al llegar a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Como sea," como si me importaran los detalles.

"Bien, nos vemos, hijo," su voz resignada, también.

Antes de que colgara escuché carcajadas abajo. Me di cuenta que había estado muy distraído o ellas habían estado muy silenciosas y tranquilas. Apostaba por la primera. Pero eso me recordó algo.

Estaba seguro que eso me elevaría el ánimo. Incluso colocó una sonrisa en mí rostro.

"¿Ahm, papá?" lo llamé antes de que terminara la llamada.

"¿Si, Edward?" ahora sonaba interesado, claramente notó el cambio en mi actitud.

"Necesito preguntarte algo."

"Claro, adelante," me animó.

"¿Podrías decirme donde guardaron el portafolios de Alice? Lo necesito."

Carlisle dudó. "Ahh... ¿se puede saber para qué?"

"Estaba buscando unas fotos que Alice me pidió," rápidamente inventé una excusa. Esperaba que funcionara. "Pero no las encuentro por ningún lado. Creo que su portafolio es mi única esperanza," me aseguré que mí voz sonara algo desesperada. Si algo quería Alice, había que dárselo.

"Oh, bueno, en ese caso," Carlisle cedió y silenciosamente levanté un puño al aire en señal de victoria. "Hay una caja secreta," ¿secreta, huh? "en nuestra recamara, detrás de la foto de ustedes tres sobre nuestro cabecero."

"¿En serio?"

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. "Así es."

Su respuesta indicaba que no estaba nada cómodo revelando tal información.

"¿No habrá sorpresas ahí?" bromee, alzando una ceja.

"No," se apresuró a contestar, y casi aseguraba que estaba sonrojado.

"Bien, gracias, papá," dije en un respiro y antes de que dijera algo, murmuré un "adiós" y colgué.

No dudé un segundo en levantarme y dirigirme a mi nuevo objetivo. Bajé las escaleras en un apuro, y al girar hacia el pasillo recordé que tenía que pasar por la oficina de Carlisle hacia la recamara de él y Esme.

¡Rayos!

Me detuve a pensar unos segundos. Esto iba a ser interesante. Caminé lentamente, pero en posición erguida, nada como en esas películas donde caminan todos sospechosamente encorvados, mirando para todos lados. Llegando a la puerta, escuché a las chicas hablar.

Era ella. Bella. "Y... ¿cómo se llaman tus hermano, Alice?"

"Edward y Emmett," Alice respondió sin más.

¿En serio aun estaba buscando?

"Aja... ¿tú eres la del medio, verdad?"

"Sí, así es."

"¿Y cuántos años tienen?" su voz sonaba desinteresada, pero con un tono forzado.

Maldición, quería entrar a ese cuarto e impedir que Alice hablara. Pero no podía. Así que esperé.

Y casi entro ahí y abrazo y beso a Alice. Porque solo dijo, "24 y el menor cumplirá 18 en tres días."

"¿24, huh?"

¿Qué era ese tono? ¿Qué significaba? No me gustaba-

"¿Escuchaste eso, Bella?"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Alice.

Sí, ¿qué cosa?

"Oh, no es nada," Bella contestó. "Pero 24 es una gran edad."

"¿Ah, sí?" podía ver a Alice con el ceño fruncido, confundida y molesta. "¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, siempre he soñado con que el chico de mis sueños es 3 años mayor que yo."

Pude sentir mi corazón siendo arrancado de mí pecho y tirado al sueño para ser pisoteado, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

¡Tonto corazón! ¿Por qué no eres más viejo, huh? ¿Por qué?

Ahora estaba triplemente jodido.

No podía de repente envejecer seis años. No era Emmett...

No, no lo era.

Pero...

Podría serlo.

Un nuevo plan se formó en mi mente mientras seguía mi camino a ese estúpido portafolios. Solo tendría que pulirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que hará Edward?<strong>

**Espero sus reviews, gracias :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**Uuff, una espera algo larga, lo se, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia :)  
><strong>

**Edward quiere convencer a Alice de ayudarlo. Lo lograra? Bella entra en escena el proximo capitulo, veremos como reacciona al conocer a Edward, despues de todo es el chico de sus sueños.  
><strong>

**Bueno, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, y nos leemos en el proximo.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: ** todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el plot y dialogos son obra mía.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. ¡Hola, soy Emmett!<strong>

Apenas había dado un par de pasos para alejarme de la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle, cuando un pensamiento entró a mi mente, y tenía un buen punto.

Me detuve, y luego me moví un poco, asegurándome de no ser visto o escuchado.

No podía simplemente irme a buscar el famoso y anhelado portafolio, eso me tomaría al menos 10 minutos, y en ese tiempo podrían pasar muchas cosas. Como el que Alice mostrara alguna foto de la familia y dijera quien era quien.

¡Maldición!

No podía permitir que eso pasara, eso simplemente complicaría aún más las cosas.

Di la media vuelta para regresar y entrar a la oficina de Carlisle, donde Alice y sus amigas ya llevaban mucho tiempo encerradas, hurgando entre las cosas de papá.

Carlisle estaría tan molesto si supiera de esto…

Oh, sí, lo estaría. Molesto sería poco, estaría encabronado. Y Alice sí era su favorita, su princesa; después de todo era su única niña. Y le encantaba mimarla y concederle todos sus deseos. Esta invasión a su privacidad no le gustaría para nada.

Esto iría bien si jugaba mis cartas cuidadosamente.

Ya pensaría después como convencer a los demás de apoyarme en esta locura. No era estúpido, y estaba consciente de la locura que estaba dispuesto a realizar por esa chica, Bella.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro, entonces, al escuchar a Angela hacer la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Estos son tus hermanos, Alice?" su voz sonaba algo entre una mezcla de impresionada, conmocionada y emocionada.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Casi podía escucharla maldiciendo porque uno de nosotros fuera menor que ellas y el mayor estuviera tan lejos. Y ni siquiera sabían que Emmett tenía una novia tan despampanantemente hermosa e inteligente, que no tenía igual o comparación. Y esas eran palabras propias de Emmett.

Oh, y era rubia. Alice siempre se burlaba y quejaba de que solo nos gustaban las rubias a los hombres Cullen. Afortunadamente, mamá no lo era y allí se rompía la discusión.

Alice respondió con tono enfadado. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones. "Sí, ellos son."

Sonreí. Ja, sin siquiera intentarlo, la molestábamos.

Escuché pasos, y luego, "A ver, déjame ver eso," Bella exigió, y después se escuchó un chiflido de apreciación. "Sí que son…"

¿Somos qué?

"Bueno, este-" probablemente estaba apuntando a alguno de los dos en especial. "-es muy lindo."

¿Podría permitirme el creer que hablaba de mí?

Alice resopló. "Claro."

Bella la ignoró, o eso podía creer, al menos. "Pero este-"

¡Maldición! Quería saber de quien hablaba. ¿Era Emmett o yo?

"-es un bombón. Mira esos ojos, esa sonrisa… ¡Dios!"

¡Oh, Dios!

Debería ser un pecado el gemir de esa forma pronunciando el nombre del Señor, ¿o no? Se oía tan bien.

"Sí, bueno, todas piensan lo mismo de Edward," la voz, de nuevo, aburrida de Alice, confirmó mis dudas. Y una enorme sonrisa se abrió en mi rostro.

Alice continuó. "Es una lástima que apenas tenga la edad para-"

Ni siquiera lo pensé, solo reaccioné.

Irrumpí en la oficina de Carlisle antes de que arruinara mí vida. La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, golpeando la pared y causando un escandaloso ruido antes de rebotar de regreso. La detuve, y mi mirada se dirigió a mi hermana y las dos chicas que ahora lucían expresiones idénticas de shock. Claramente conmocionadas por lo que acababa de suceder.

Mis ojos, como si fueran un imán, cayeron en los ojos aun en shock de Bella. Y pude ver como el chocolate pasó de shock a una agradable sorpresa. Sonreí un poco en respuesta.

Alice alzó una ceja, y chillo, "¿Qué rayos, Edward?" sus ojos ahora llameaban y casi sentía la fuerza de su enojo.

Sonreí a modo de disculpa. "Lo siento, Al," dije suavemente y me adentré unos cuantos pasos. Pero luego cambié mi tono a uno de desesperación y urgencia. "Pero tengo una emergencia –" me acerqué más y la tomé de la mano. "– y te necesito. Ahora," hice énfasis en la última palabra y la jalé hacia mí. "Lo siento, chicas," logré que mi voz sonara como si lo sintiera y arrastré a Alice conmigo fuera de la oficina.

"Bien," Alice gruñó y luego volteo hacia sus amigas. "Ya vuelvo."

Arriesgué una última mirada hacia atrás, y mis ojos aterrizaron de inmediato en Bella, quien me miraba detenidamente. Me checó de arriba abajo sin pena, aunque un hermosos color rojo en sus mejillas la traicionaba un poco, solo un poco.

Bella ni siquiera había escuchado a mí hermana, y si lo había hecho, la había ignorado. Sus ojos siguieron en mí, incluso después de que volví los míos al frente antes de caerme.

Eso no sería nada genial para mí imagen.

Alice jaló de mí al final, y se libro de mi mano en su brazo. Tenía una mirada aterradoramente glacial. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Tomé su mano, más gentilmente esta vez, y le rogué con la mirada. "¿Ven conmigo, por favor?" le pedí.

Podía ser más grande que yo, pero de la misma forma que yo no me resistía a ella y sus ojos, sus ruegos, ella tampoco se resistía a los míos. Después de todo, Alice y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidos: ella jugaba a los videojuegos conmigo, carreritas con mis pistas Hot Wheels, como yo jugaba con sus Barbies con ella, tomaba el té y fingía ser un caballero. Ella me había enseñado a conducir la bicicleta a los 3 años y yo el auto a los 13 años cuando cumplió sus Dulces 16. Yo era el único dispuesto a sacrificar un día entero en un centro comercial mientras ella iba de compras, y eso me ponía mucho más por encima de sus favoritos que Emmett.

Su mirada se derritió, y asintió. "Bien."

Sabía que aun estaba algo molesta por mi irrupción pero no tanto como para ignorarme. Lo cual agradecía mucho.

Caminé hacia el fondo del pasillo, y apenas había dado un paso cuando sentí a Alice detenerme. "¿A dónde crees que vas, Edward? Esa es la recamara de papá y mamá."

"¿Y crees que no lo sé?" le pregunté con un poco de burla. "Vamos, confía en mí."

Alice suspiró, pero asintió.

Empezamos a avanzar y al llegar, no dudé, abriendo la puerta, entrando con Alice detrás de mí.

"Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí," Alice murmuró bajo su aliento.

Decidí hacer caso omiso de sus palabras.

"Siéntate," le dije, indicando la gran cama. "Tenemos que hablar."

Miré alrededor. Si no estaba equivocado solo había estado aquí de pequeño, y una o dos veces al cumplir once años y comprender que esta recamara no era exclusivamente para dormir.

Me estremecí.

"¿Estas loco?" Alice exclamó, algo indignada y disgustad. "Esa cama tiene más de un uso, ¿sabes? Y no precisamente para dormir."

Ella también se estremeció. Al parecer estábamos en el mismo canal.

Me eché en el suelo, cerca pero no demasiado de la cama, donde estaba una alfombra. Alice tomó el banco frente el tocador y se sentó, mirándome.

No hablamos por unos segundos.

"Más te vale que empieces a hablar," me advirtió, y sabía que si no empezaba, se iría. Y no podía permitir eso, aún no.

"Necesito un favor."

Alice resopló. "A poco, Sherlock," dijo algo burlona. "De eso ya me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué quieres?"

Bueno, había llegado la hora de la verdad. Y de veras esperaba que Alice no se hiciera la difícil, y se negara. Sería mejor que simplemente aceptara. Haría las cosas más fáciles, pero ese no era su estilo.

"Estoy esperando," al parecer se estaba impacientando.

Inhalé profundamente, sosteniendo el aire por un momento y luego exhalé ruidosamente.

¿Cómo empezaba? ¿Directo al grano? Sí, eso sería lo mejor con Alice. Sin rodeos.

"Me gusta tu amiga," le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Bella o Angela?"

Alcé una ceja. "Bella."

"Lo imaginé," respondió con desdén. "Bueno, tú no le pareciste nada mal al verte en la foto, y es del año pasado."

Sonreí.

"Pero es 3 años mayor que tú, Edward."

La sonrisa se esfumó.

Fruncí los labios. "Lo imaginé," le dije, usando sus palabras. "Pero de veras me gusta, Alice."

Alice arrugó la frente. "Tienes 17 años, y ella 21."

"Casi 18, es solo una cuestión de 3 días," le recordé, como si hiciera muchas diferencia para el punto que había hecho.

"Y 3 años," Alice señaló.

No dije nada.

"Además, apuesto que escuchaste lo que dijo, ¿cierto?"

Fruncí el ceño, pero de nuevo, no dije nada. De igual forma, lo tomó como confirmación.

"En realidad no sé bien como esta eso del chico de sus sueños," Alice empezó. "Lo único que se, es que siempre ha salido con chicos 3 años mayor que ella. Creo que ese es un requisito absolutamente necesario."

"Pero-"

"Nada, Edward," Alice me interrumpió. Se levantó y camino hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado. "No creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión," su tono era ahora tranquilizador. "Por más asombroso que seas, ya tiene ese prejuicio y simplemente te ignoraría."

"Lo siento," murmuró, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sí, creía que eso era todo. Pero no, no lo era. Aquí no acababa el asunto. Alice no sabía qué estaba dispuesto a hacer por esa chica. Estaba seguro que Bella valía la pena todo este esfuerzo. E incluso mucho más. Porque estaba seguro, también, de que de no ser por ese insignificante detalle, Bella me vería y elegiría; y no estaba tratando de ser arrogante. Bueno, quizá un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado sino a rechazar.

"Por eso necesito este favor," le dije sin moverme, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Alice levantó su rostro y me miró. "Olvídalo, Edward."

"¿Me escucharías primero, por favor?"

Suspiró, pero asintió. "Bien. Veamos que tienes que decir."

"Voy a pretender que soy Emmett," le dije sin más.

Alice no respondió, pero era obvio que se había quedado sin palabras por su expresión. Sus labios formaban una pequeña O y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal.

Decidí continuar. "No Emmett, exactamente. Por suerte, te interrumpí antes de que les dijeras quien era quien en la foto, y tampoco le dijiste quién de nosotros 2 tiene 24 y 18, así que no sabe que yo soy menor," observé cuidadosamente su rostro mientras hablaba, pero no había cambios. "El único cambio será mi edad, en unas semanas me iré a Dartmouth," la emoción se mostró en mi tono. "así que seré un chico Universitario. Solo necesito de la ayuda de todos para que Bella-"

"Estas loco," Alice finalmente reaccionó. Su voz solo un murmullo.

"Estoy consciente de eso," dije, asintiendo seriamente. ¿Porque, en serio? No había forma de negarlo. "Por eso necesitaré de todos ustedes, Al."

Para mí mala suerte, y no sorpresa, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

"No," Alice negó firmemente. "Ya te dije, Bella no te volteará ni a ver cuando sepa tu edad –" estaba a punto de interrumpirla y corregirla cuando me detuvo con una señal. "- y te odiará si se entera después de tu plan."

Me quedé en silencio, no había pensado en eso.

"Porque lo hará. ¿Crees que la mantendrás engañada toda tu vida, huh? Se realista, Edward," su voz terminó con un toque más suave, gentil.

Brinqué y me puse de pie, volteando a verla. Le sonreí abiertamente, tratando de hacer una broma de esto.

"¿Qué? Solamente llegaré y diré, 'Hola, soy Emmett'… tengo cara de Emmett, ¿no crees?" hice una ridícula cara, gesticulando exageradamente como lo haría el gran tonto de mí hermano.

Alice soltó una carcajada, y yo sonreí en respuesta.

"¿Sabes algo?" Alice siguió al calmarse. "Lo imitas muy bien, pero no eres él," se aseguró de enfatizar la negación.

"No voy a fingir ser nadie más, Alice," le dije, tratando de convencerla, sino tendrías que hacer uso del as bajo mi manga. "Simplemente usaré otra edad. Algo inofensivo."

"¿Cómo convencerás a los demás?"

No la había convencido a ella, y veía claramente la pregunta en sus ojos.

"Sé que me apoyarán," le respondí, viéndola a los ojos, tratando de que ella cediera ya. "Les rogaré – igual que a ti – si es necesario," mí voz ya se escuchaba desesperada. Y yo lo estaba.

"Por favor, Al," le pedí, en un ruego, como le había dicho.

"Lo siento, Edward," Alice respondió, mirándome con algo muy parecido a la lástima.

Mi corazón se hundió.

¿Iba a tener que recurrir a mi segunda idea? Al parecer sí, porque me apoyaría por las buenas o las malas.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, Edward," Alice siguió, acercándose a mí. "En serio, hermano. Esto no va a terminar bien. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Hazme caso, y olvídate de Bella"

La miré directo a los ojos.

Alice estaba genuinamente preocupada por mí, podría verlo en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Tragué en seco, y sin despegar mí mirada de ella, murmuré. "No."

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"Me vas a apoyar, Alice –"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"- o," continué, mi voz tomando un tinte amenazador.

"¿O qué?" preguntó Alice molesta.

"Le diré a papá que estuviste en su oficina. Además se donde esta tu portafolios, lo destruiré."

Por suerte, Alice no sabía que eso no podría cumplirlo porque Carlisle me mataría, ya que él me había confiado el lugar donde lo tenía atesorado.

Alice jadeó. "No lo harías."

Alcé una ceja. "Pruébame, hermanita," la desafié. "Ayúdame con Bella y todo estará en paz."

"Maldición, Edward," gruñó bajo su aliento. "Bien. Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Y recuerda que te dije que esto no terminará bien."

"Me encargaré de que eso no pase," le aseguré.

Me miró con una extraña mezcla de decepción y coraje.

"¿Cómo le harás?" preguntó a regañadientes. "¿Llegaras y le dirás: 'Hola, soy Emmett'?"

Hice una mueca. "Usaré mi nombre, solo usaré su edad."

Alice resopló. "Esto es ridículo. Nada bueno saldrá de esto y a ti te –"

Tomé sus pequeñas manos en las mías. "Alice, necesito tu apoyo, no tu pesimismo. ¿Por favor?"

Suspiró resignada. "Te romperá el corazón, Edward. Solo temo por ti."

Le sonreí y besé su mejilla.

"Estaré bien," le aseguré.

"Solo temo por mi hermano menor. Te quiero, Edward. No quiero que salgas lastimado."

"Lo sé, y lo aprecio."

Alice se quedó en silencio un gran rato, viéndome. Podía casi escuchar su mente, llena de preocupación, duda, temor… pero al contrario que ella, yo sí tenía una buena corazonada. Sentía que esto estaba destinado a pasar, que Bella y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos a estar juntos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? No tenía ni idea, pero Bella era parte de mí destino tanto como ser doctor.

No iba a desperdiciar mí oportunidad.

Lucharía por ella. Convencería a papá y mamá, Emmett y Rosalie, incluso Jasper de ayudarme como había convencido a Alice. Solo esperaba que fuera más fácil.

Esta travestía iba a ser difícil, compleja y cansada, pero sabía que Bella valía la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? Espero que me dejen su opinion en un comentario! Es mi unica forma de saber si les va gustando o no :)<br>**

**Gracias!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**ESTA SOLÍA SER UNA NOTA DONDE LES AVISABA QUE NO SEGUIRÍA ESCRIBIENDO. NO LA ELIMINO PERO SÍ LA CAMBIO.**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE TAMBIÉN ENCONTRARÁN UN A/N DICIENDOLES QUE CAMBIÉ DE OPINIÓN. ASÍ QUE, IGNOREN ESTO Y PASEN A LEER EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4. ÁNIMO**

"No puedo creer que haya accedido a esta locura, Dios Santo," Alice murmuraba, sus ojos observaban cada movimiento de sus manos. Parecía hablar sola, así que yo no dije nada. "Papá y Mamá nunca estarán de acuerdo. ¡Y Emmett! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Me puse en pie, y abracé a Alice sin decir nada, sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente, y podía sentir su cuerpo un poco tieso.

Alice realmente estaba preocupada.

Me alejé unos centímetros de ella, lo suficiente para verla a la cara. Tenía una expresión de remordimiento y preocupación. "Detente, Alice. Por favor, deja de pensar tanto en esto. Estaré bien, y sino, tendrás la satisfacción de decirme 'te lo dije'. Sabes que amas hacerlo," Alice sonrió ligeramente. "Ahora sal de aquí antes que tus amigas se preocupen."

Alice resopló delicadamente.

"Nada de eso, anda ve," la animé, sonriendo y empujándola suavemente hacia la puerta. "Iré en un momento, tengo que ir por tu portafolios."

"Bien," me respondió, no muy convencida. "Entonces... no diré nada de ti hasta que vuelvas."

"Gracias," le dije sinceramente.

Alice asintió y salió de la habitación. Ahora estaba solo y tenía que acercarme a la entupida cama de mis padres. No solo eso, sino tocarla, subirme a ella para poder conseguir el portafolio. Ahora entendía porque Carlisle había sonado avergonzado, pero era perfecto para mantenernos alejados.

Me acerqué lentamente, repitiendo en mi mente que esto era necesario. Y luego subí en ella rápidamente, no quería ni pensar en dónde estaba. Quité el cuadro que mostraba a mis hermanos y a mí sonrientes. Jesús, estábamos encima del cabecero cuando _ellos_... me estremecí y abrí rápidamente la caja "secreta". El portafolio estaba a la vista y con la prisa, ni siquiera me di tiempo de revisar la caja. No me importaba que hubiera oro allí dentro o papeles falsos, solo quería salir de allí.

Y así fue. Me dirigí a donde Alice y mi destino me esperaban, echándome ánimo a mi mismo todo el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que era hora de que me decidiera a hacer algo al respecto.<strong>

**Sé que en mi perfil les avisaba que no seguiría escribiendo y era el plan hasta hace media hora, probablemente. Me puse a releer los reviews de mis historias y me llegó la inspiración y las ganas de escribir. Así que, como ven, los reviews si animan a los escritores a seguir escribiendo, por lo que les ruego que si quieren más de esta historia, me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Gracias, y espero les haya gustado. Será un mini-fic o Drabble (como le dicen en inglés). Los capítulos serán cortos, ya que pronto entraré a la Universidad nuevamente, y tendré menos tiempo. Y es más fácil para mi escribir de poco a poco.**

**Nos leemos, gracias por su paciencia si siguen conmigo. Nos vemos en otras historias que pienso continuar como la "Cuarto de hotel vacío", "Un Ángel Condenado" y "Todo por una mordida y un reto". Las cuatros historias serán convertidas a mini-fics.**

**-DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. SINO NI SIQUIERA INTENTARÉ SEGUIR-**


End file.
